1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a pixel driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device comprises a first substrate, a second substrate opposite to the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the first substrate and the second substrate. The first substrate comprises a first pixel electrode and a second pixel electrode which are isolated from each other and disposed on the same plane. The first pixel voltage is applied to the first pixel electrode, and the second pixel voltage is applied to the second pixel electrode. The second pixel voltage is different from the first pixel voltage.
The first pixel voltage and the second pixel voltage are usually generated by a first data voltage and a second data voltage, respectively. However, the levels of the first data voltage and the second data voltage may suffer certain limits. Thus, it is desirable to provide a display device and a pixel driving method for increasing the voltage difference between the first pixel electrode and the second pixel electrode.